


I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag Baby (Nerdy Harry)

by xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Top Louis, larry smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx/pseuds/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdy!Harry is mega crushing on school football captain, Louis. One day, when Harry has to tutor him, he gets a little lesson in return. ;) <br/>Warnings: Rimming, fingering, blowjobs, fucking up the ass, the basics. ;) Don't read if it's not your thing. :) xx bottom!harry top!louis<br/>A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! :) :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag Baby (Nerdy Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you'll like this :) It's also posted on my Wattpad :) user is maybeimnotlistening :)

Harry pulls his bag closer to his side, pushing his glasses back up. He walks into class, greeting the teacher, before sitting in his regular seat near the window. He sighs, folding his hands in his lap as he waits for the rest of his class to file in. More and more familiar faces fill the room. Harry glances up in time to see Louis Tomlinson walk in. His breath hitches audibly and he quickly looks back down. He hears footsteps approaching and he hesitates to look up. "Hello, erm, Harry, was it?" He blinks once, twice, three times before realizing it wasn't a dream, that Louis WAS talking to him. He stutters a bit before deciding on a shaky nod. Louis laughs, sitting in the seat next to his. Harry has to force himself to breathe because Louis Fucking Tomlinson is right there! "So, I was wondering if you were free today? I'm quite shit at English and wondered if you'd tutor me?" Louis asks hopefully, crossing his fingers where Harry couldn't see. "Um, uh, y-yeah th-that'd be f-fine with me," Harry's voice cracks slightly at the end and he curses under his breath. Louis laughs again, nodding. "Okay curly, see you at 4:00?" Harry nods a final time before the bell rings. "Okay class! Let's begin!" Harry pays no mind to the board today, instead opting to stare not-so-subtly at Louis. The way his arms flex as he writes, the way he's biting his lip in concentration- "Harry!" Ms.Harley calls once again to the day dreaming teen."Erm, yes ma'am?" Harry asks, flushing red with embarrassment. "I asked if you knew the answer to the brain teaser," she sighs, pointing to it on the board. He squints to read it before clearing his throat. "Is it, uh, 24?" Harry asks unsurely, fumbling nervously with his glasses. Her face lights up,"Correct, Harry." He sighs in relief. The rest of the day flashes by, Harry nervously awaiting Louis' arrival. What if it was just a joke to see if he'd actually show? Just as he was about to leave, Louis jogs up."Sorry it took so long, coach held us in," Louis pants out, wiping the sweat from his face. Harry swallows nervously before nodding. He opens the door, motioning for Louis to step in. "Thanks curly!" Louis beams. Harry just blushes and walks back to the drivers seat. He starts the car and turns up the radio. "Ooh! I love this song!" Louis bounces excitedly. Harry chuckles, turning it up for him. Louis squeals, fucking squeals, and smiles widely at Harry. Harry smiles shyly back before continuing the drive to his flat. He pulls into the drive and opens Louis' door for him again. Harry opens the door, calling out for his mum. "Mum! 'M home!" No reply. Harry just shrugs and motions for Lou to follow him to his room upstairs. He opens the door and Louis walks in. He looks around in awe at Harry's neat room, sitting carefully on the bed. He takes in the posters, and the desk, and the huge bookshelf in the corner. Harry turns around after shutting the door, gasping in surprise when Louis is right in front of him. He swallows nervously as Louis smirks. Louis backs him up until he's pressed against the door. "A-aren't w-we g-gonna study?" Harry asks shakily.Louis shakes his head, still smirking.   
"I'm gonna teach you something else. Would you like that babe?" Louis asks in a seductive manner. Harry nods nervously. Louis grins an almost predatory grin before attacking his lips. Harry lets out a muffled 'Mmph!' Louis pushes him further into the door, pinning his hands above his head, deepening the kiss. Harry lets his tongue tangle with Louis' with a breathy moan. Louis smirks against his lips, grinding his hips hard into Harry's. Harry swallows back a moan as Louis tugs him towards the bed. Louis straddles his thin hips, leaning foreword to connect their lips again. He pulls away to pull Harry's shirt off, staring in awe at the squirming body beneath him. Louis crawls down his body, pressing kisses down his torso before he gets to the waistband of his khakis. He swiftly pulls his pants off, bringing his boxers with them. Harry lets out a whimper as the cool air hits his cock. Louis peppers kisses along his navel before engulfing Harry's tip into his mouth in one quick motion. Harry lets out a choked sob, jolting up. His hands tangle in Louis' hair as Louis takes him further, inch by inch. Louis reaches over to grab a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers as he goes down on Harry. Harry's a moaning mess, twisting and turning on the bed, and he shrieks in surprise as one of Lou's slick fingers circle his rim. Louis pushes his finger in just as Harry hits the back of his throat, gagging slightly. Harry grinds down on his finger, moaning brokenly when he brushes his prostate slightly. "L-Louis please!" He begs, grinding down on the now two fingers inside of him.Louis smirks and pulls off, tapping Harry's thigh. "Hands and knees babe."  
Harry shakily flips over, getting into position. Thinking he's finally getting fucked, he sticks his ass out patiently. Louis smirks at this before surprising him. He licks a thick stripe up his hole, Harry jolting forward.  
Harry moans, gripping the sheets. "L-louis please, I can't wait any longer," He whines, pushing back into Louis. "Okay okay, but next time we're going to explore this a little more," Louis winks before reaching over for the lube. 'Next time?' Harry thinks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Louis just flashes him a smile before flipping Harry over, wrapping his legs around his waist. "You okay?" Louis asks, ripping a condom package open with his teeth before sliding it on. "Yeah, yeah I'm good just- hurry please," Harry breathes, waiting for Louis to start. Louis slowly pushes into him, gritting his teeth at the tightness. Harry huffs out a breath, trying to relax and get used to the burning sensation spreading through his bum and thighs. "Can you move? Please?" Harry squeaks out when Louis is all the way in."You sure?" Louis asks, eyes searching Harry's face for any sign of pain. Harry nods, planting his feet on the bed before pushing back shyly. Louis groans, finally starting to move his hips in and out of the boy.   
"So tight Harry, so good for me. You like this huh? Like me fucking you?" Louis grunts out. Harry just whines and scratches at his shoulders. "Harder, Lou please- ahh!" He's cut off when Louis snaps his hips harder into him. Harry lets out a breathy moan, reaching up to tug Louis' hair. "Louis!" He cries out, closing his eyes tightly. Louis just nibbles at his neck in reply. "Tell me how you want it Harry," Louis huffs in his ear, lifting his leg a bit to change the angle. "Right there! Oh Louis right there, please don't stop, don't st-" Harry seizes up when Louis grazes his prostate. Louis smirks,"There?" Harry nods frantically, scrambling to wrap his legs tighter around Louis. "I'm close," Harry keens. "C'mon baby, it's okay. Cum for me, that's it," Louis murmurs in his ear, kissing down his neck. Harry calls out before spurting up his stomach. Louis' hips falter at the added tightness before continuing. "Almost there, so good Harry. So lovely, such a good boy," Louis groans before his hips stutter as he cums. They lay panting for a few minutes until Louis pulls out. He ties the condom and throws it into the little trash bin Harry has in his room. Harry looks over, eyes already drooping. "C'mere," he slurs quietly, making grabby hands at Louis. Louis chuckles before standing on wobbly legs. "I've got to clean us up first, I'll be back love I promise," he assures as he walks to the bathroom to grab a flannel. He comes back to see Harry sprawled on his back, already halfway asleep. Louis can't help but smile fondly at the boy. He cleans Harry first before wiping himself and crawling into bed next to him. Harry snuggles in closer, wrapping Louis' arms around him before turning back over. Louis cuddles into him, bringing the blanket up to cover them. He kisses his cheek before drifting off. "Night babe," he mumbles into Harry's ear before drifting off. Harry just smiles sleepily, connecting their hands before falling asleep too. 

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry if it sucked, this is my first smut. I hope everyone liked it :). ~Kait


End file.
